Fairy Tale Princes
by dragonfly-affinity
Summary: AyaxOmi! Something done for pure fun ¦smile¦ AU
1. Ran

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: Ok – here goes my first Weiss Fanfic –closes eyes and crosses fingers- completely AU, and a definite AyaxOmi! –squeals- I really _love _this pairing and I thought that there were just too few on this site so I decided to add to the 'cause'. This is based off (literally) a story that I made up one night for sheer amusement. So here goes nothing; might be a bit OOC and off but hey – I wrote this for fun and I thought maybe a few of you might like it too lol so here you go!

¦¦¦

Princes – always handsome, always rich… but are they really pleasant? Prince Ran Fujimiya; he certainly wasn't the friendliest young man in the world. Sure – he looked a dream. He was everything a girl would want. His wealth, being royalty was far more than any meagre bounty a person could ever dream of; and his looks, if they were anything to go by – Ran would definitely hold the title for it, because his handsome good looks were incomparable in all the land.

However, even if his looks and certain air of enigmatic charisma attracted people to him; his personality was something that equally repelled them, albeit there was a surprisingly large amount of people who adamantly tried to claim the elusive young man's affections due to his delicious appearance and incredible mound of money; but he neither cared for them, or entertained them. In fact, he pointedly gave them the cold shoulder and only responded with short curtness, keeping all replies to the minimum – and now, he was already a year past the marrying age, for he was nineteen summers old; and the King and Queen were beginning to worry for with their only son's' wedding, they could finally resolve a rift between their kingdom, Dein and their neighbouring city, Lakinar, which constant fighting for the past five years had only come to a halt a year ago, when Ran turned eighteen and the weight of marriage loomed over his head.

Nevertheless, the boy treated the matter with the same indifference as he did with everything else – and nothing his parents could say or do could pressure him to act upon the predicament by offering his hand in marriage to the royalty of Lakinar's daughter – an averagely good-looking woman, who he cared nothing for, as with a lot of things. Their parents had almost given up on the idea of a wedding peace-treaty, but the royalty of Lakinar refused to have it any other way; and still – Ran has put them on hold for more then a year now; successfully evading every marriage attempt and trickery so far.

Even though he was a handsome young man, he wasn't an airhead. His looks weren't the only high status things he held. He was so much smarter than his peers, a scholar in his own rights, and sometimes, wiser than even his teachers – but in his own way, he was modest. His cleverness was something that he did not boast about, but did not go unknown to his parents and the court that followed his every move – when they could find him.

Ran was very good at evasive tactics. He wasn't the 'elusive' Prince for nothing.

Ran's daily life consisted of nothing more than his parents' continuous droning and persistent nagging for him to 'tie the knot' – so the more vehemently he avoided the subject. Another major part of his monotonous day was the simple fact that he played a little game called 'lose the court and fans' day in, day out with the maids and palace servants who decidedly wanted to be his 'shadow'; clamouring for any bit of his attention.

Just a stare from the handsome, enigmatic prince was enough to make some of the maids cry out in pleasure.

It was scary the extent some people were obsessed with the prince.

But Ran could look after himself more aptly than anyone ever knew.

After all, he sought a life of adventure – away from the monotony of his everyday circumstance, so he knew all the secret passageways and hideouts to his palace, and snuck out quite often to see the town outside the palace walls – to the 'commoners', who, he thought would serve better entertainment then the snobs he was forced to see every single day of his life.

Of course, he was smart enough to keep the fact hidden that he was the Prince of Dein from any fool, despite his dashing appearance; he somehow managed to pull off blending into the 'crowd' just fine, though it was clear that he wasn't just _any_ 'commoner'.

He smiled as he thought of 'escaping' again – that night.

¦¦¦

Well uh – what can I say? It gets better? –puts fingers together- hope you guys liked it! (even if it's kinda... strange? lol)

Anyway, ciao!

Dragonfly

x


	2. Ashes

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: Wow… -looks to reviews before punching hands up in the air- Yes! Support! –grins- Sankyuu! Originally, this chapter was meant to be longer… but… I decided to cut it down ; It's kinda long enough as it is, ne? But… this chappie's kind of OTT – just for a little more fun… ish… and… don't kill me for Ash – it's just part of the plot –feral grin- true to form – this _is _an AyaxOmi – rest assured with that – wink – I love the pairing too much to slot in a RanOC XD but… gomen if Ran's a bit OOC…

¦¦¦

Meanwhile, a newcomer was fast worming its way into the everyday citizens of Dein's hearts. A happy-go-lucky, cheerful Ash Sakuyai was a young man of eighteen years whose life was everything he wanted to make of it; never feeling down – always looking on the 'bright side of life', even when facing situations that would make any 'normal' person cry a waterfall or break them; Ash only came out stronger than before – but always, he could offer a smile to anyone, any time – any place; a handsome, sincere smile that everyone was soon falling in love with.

He was a well-mannered boy even though he was not of Dein or any known nobility. He was just a commoner like everyone else. He had soft, silky-looking chestnut hued hair and eyes that were a beautiful sea blue. He was beautiful, in a boyishly cute way. Ash oozed innocence and natural prowess, everything about him boasted nature – his personality, his name; his appearance, and naturally – everyone was drawn to him, in the same way they were to Ran, despite the fact that Ash wasn't oozing with money either; but unlike the mysterious, cold-hearted Prince, Ash welcomed people – he did not repel. This only served to make him more lovable.

Even the street thugs of Dein, Ash had managed to befriend – somehow, and they looked out for him like a brother, and wouldn't dare let anyone harm him; as if anyone wanted to. So Ash already had his own security guard troupe; and he hadn't even in the providence for a week yet!

So, breezing through Dein, Ash found himself quite at home, and he thanked whatever god controlled life, for being so good to him as he ventured out on his own, safe as anyone else; even safer, down to the market, staring in awe at the cobblestone streets filled with so much life and happy emotion that Ash's trademark smile only grew wider. I think I'm going to like it here – a lot he smiled to himself softly as he surged onwards, sauntering coolly, greeting any and everybody that he met, who courteously returned the gesture – quite liking the youth's presence in their town.

Ash was quite an intriguing character.

However, the one question that played on everybody's mind, whose hearts were as open to the young man as a new babe is exposed to the world, was why such a young man would be left on his own when he obviously had the power to draw people to him like gravity; the denizens of Dein were proof of that.

But no one ever asked. They didn't know what it was but Ash was just the sort of person that _exuded_ trust and friendliness. People couldn't help but just accept the man as he was – never questioning him. They couldn't. He was too endearing. Even if someone had said that he was a mass murderer, the accuser would be hanged but not before he or she had endured round after round of derisive laughter. Nobody would believe a bad word held against Ash – never.

He was like all the older people's adopted son, and the young ones' best friend.

Of course, some girls also made a beeline for him, but Ash just subtly declined by befriending them instead, and instead of hating him for the declination; they only loved him more for it for not 'taking advantage' of them. Nobody could hold a grudge against the seemingly perfect young man, and nobody cared for his faults, if they could find any.

It was… funny how a newcomer had quickly integrated himself into the Deinian community.

However, nobody would have ever expected the outcome his appearance would have on a certain stone-hearted Prince, who that evening, crept into Dein as he usually did, straight to the inn to find that _everybody_ was talking about a particular young man who he had never heard of; and found to his amazement that nothing but compliments and good words could be heard of the man. Nobody had an insult or a harsh word to say against him.

He couldn't believe it. No one's _that_ perfect! He growled inwardly, wanting to see this 'astonishing' man for himself, in clear disbelief against the niceties the townsfolk were saying. "So – who is this young gentleman?" he asked the innkeeper sullenly, wondering if this 'Wonder Boy' was anything worth his while at all.

"Why sir – his name's Ash Sakuyai and he's the loveliest lad I've ever known! My wife even wants to adopt him!" the innkeeper beamed widely as his wife gave an approving nod.

"Such a dear lad," she cooed as she dried off one of her gigantic frying pans, holding it lovingly to her breast. "I wonder if he has a home to go to? He can certainly share ours can he not darling? I could never turn out someone as charming as he," she cooed again and Ran wanted to retch. This guy can't be _that_ good! What is he! A suck up or what! By far he was getting aggravated by the lovey-dovey stories everyone had regarding the boy he was beginning to loathe, for no reason in particular apart from that he believed no one could be as perfect as this kid was. There's got to be a flaw somewhere! He thought; being the miser he was.

This is why, Ran Delacroix, no matter how handsome or rich, can never be a fairytale prince – because he's _mean_ and _ill-natured_. Everything a fairytale prince should not be.

¦¦¦

Ack… that was… a really horrible chapter… ;

Dragonfly

x


	3. Initial Meetings

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: -grins- Here's the next chappie and domo arigato for the reviews! –glomp- I don't want to say anymore about Omi for the time being lol but rest assured this is an OmixRan –grins- (even though it's probably already obvious where this story's leading but I just _have to_ throw in a few more twists, I _must_ – humour and sugar are telling me to do so TT)

¦¦¦

As if summoned by the talk, Ash Sakuyai entered there and then and the innkeeper's wife cooed a deal more as she rushed from behind the counter to hold him in a crushing hold and when Ran turned; he was faced with the most beautiful specimen of humanity he had ever beheld in his life – and he gulped.

Ash caught sight of the ruby haired, lilac-blue eyed stranger at the counter he'd never seen before and smiled his open, friendly, trademark smile to him, not noticing how Ran stiffened at the gesture – in disbelief that a mere_ stranger_, no a _man_, was invoking these feelings of discomfort within him – and why exactly, he couldn't place. No, he didn't _want_ to place. Shit! I am _not_ friggin' gay! Especially not with 'Wonder Boy' of all friggin' people! he ground his teeth together as the guy sauntered over to the counter after exchanging greetings with everyone else in the inn's vicinity who scrambled towards him in one huge wave.

"Hello," Ash smiled softly, offering his hand as always to say 'hello' to the handsome stranger before him, but treating him no less differently as he would to any other. "I'm Ash Sakuyai and who may you be?"

"Call me Aaron," Ran managed to grumble out, staring at Ash's extended hand, fairly well-made with long fingers as beautiful as their owner, but he did not take it. He expected to offend the young man, but to further his surprise; this 'Ash' was still smiling even as he replaced his hand at his side. However, his gesture did not go unnoticed by the crowd that surrounded him, who frowned at his lack of courtesy to this boy, who had obviously gained an immovable throne in all their hearts; but if they wanted a fight – he sure as hell would give them one.

As if sensing the boiling danger point, Ash waved his hands up in friendly surrender and airily said: "Hey – it's ok, no big deal. Not all people want to shake hands on first meeting," he reasoned fairly, even though it was common greeting. "Anyway – as you probably know, I'm new here," he grinned from ear-to-ear. "But – I'm loving this town, all its people are so friendly," a soft 'aw' Mexican-waved its way around the room. Ran wanted to roll his eyes. Knew it – kid's a suck up he was almost disappointed.

"However, I wonder – Aaron," Ran barely responded, forgetting that that was his alias momentarily. "Do you think that there's any chance I could get a job somewhere 'cause I mean – I need money to live on as well as to repay back the kind innkeeper's hospitality," he smiled softly. "I think the palace would be a good place to start… but I don't know how to get into the line of work there, I mean – there's not exactly an application desk, is there?" he laughed gently.

"Why are you asking me?" Ran retorted somewhat icily, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You don't have to worry about paying us back!" the innkeeper exclaimed, hugging the boy beside him. "Just stay here as long as you want! It's all on the house! You don't need to pay us back for anything!" Ran couldn't believe how far a _little_ nicety could go.

"Maybe because you might know? I've asked everyone else," Ash shrugged carelessly. "But it's ok. Thank you for your time," and with that, he turned to disappear into the crowd after briefly embracing the innkeeper also and thanking him for his kindness, still adamant on repaying him for his compassion.

"…" Ran looked after him, feeling somewhat… guilty for pushing him away like that, but afterwards he snorted and brushed the fact away with a snort. Yea – nosy poof he shook his head, feeling the knot at the pit of his stomach uncurl. For a minute there, he'd seriously thought that his cover had been blown by the newcomer, but when he done a quick check on his surroundings – he saw that the crowd had massed away, all frowning in his direction and chattering about his blatant digression with Ash. Their conversations ran along the lines of: "What's _his_ problem?" and he could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment for even the innkeeper was giving him the cold shoulder.

He couldn't believe that a young man who'd been there for such a short span of time already had the townsfolk eating out of the palm of his hand! He knew that if Ash even asked for one damn thing – it would be given to him in garnishes of silver and gold too!

Damn it! He grumbled to himself as he upped and left. He had no idea where 'Mr Perfect' had gone, nor did he care… but he found himself thinking back to Ash's abrupt departure. He'd still smiled; but there was a sadness depicted in his eyes that Ran would have had to be blind not to see. After all – it could not have been said that Ash _didn't _try to befriend Ran. No – whoever said that would be a liar.

Ash _had_ tried, and as always, Ran had repelled.

On his way back to the palace, he caught sight of a lone figure sitting out on the cliffs, one hand propped up to support his left arm, the other dangling carefree over the side, without fear of falling into the waves crashing lulling beneath, bathed in wondrous moonlight. His breath caught in his throat. Ash looked absolutely beautiful – the moon making his hair glint like moonshine. It was overwhelming. Ran gulped - _again_. He couldn't believe this!

No way! Not for him! No way! And with that he begun to hurry away, back to the palace.

¦¦¦

-Bites lip- Probably OOC lol gomen but it had to be done for the sake of the fic! XD

Dragonfly

x


	4. Surprises Part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: Thank you karin1004 for your constant support and sorry for the uber long wait! Teachers have just been a bit crazy with the coursework load recently, so I've been a bit bunged down with school TT But! Here's the next chappie! I hope it's up to expectation! Ish! Lol – thanks Joan, you're right, Omi _could _blow up the shop and get away with it –laughs- Anyway! Here we go!

¦¦¦

The next night, he came back to town, fully disguised in a ragged hood, secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of Ash, a fact that he would not admit to himself and hid behind the excuse that he just wanted to get something from the market and escape from the palace for a little while, but the aura around the town was one of sombreness and sadness, when only last night, it had been filled with cheer and happiness, all because of one young man.

Thinking back to the cliff, Ran positively paled. NO… at once he begun to strain his ears for anything that might lead to a conclusion to what had happened to the young man, only to find that he had left the previous night, with nothing more than a note upon his inn bed, thanking the innkeeper profusely, and promising to come back to pay him back for his hospitality; his little satchel of clothing gone by the first break of dawn. There was no sign of Ash anywhere in Dein – he was simply gone. It was as if he had never been, but the imprint he had left in the Deinians' hearts, would always be with them as an everlasting memory.

Ran now was in total disbelief. Don't tell me he ran away because of me! He knew it sounded absurd, even to himself, but he didn't know why – he just felt like _he_ was the cause of pushing the young man out of the way who had breathed in life into Dein like never before in just three short days; his visit – over too soon. Damn it… he sighed. Maybe, I should have been… nicer but then he stopped his train of thought. Pah! Dein's better off without him! But, the words sounded hollow, even to himself.

Damn it… he couldn't believe how downhearted the Deinians looked, losing their little temporary ray of sunshine. The Prince knew that even if Ash's stay would never have been permanent; it might still have been longer… What drove him away? he didn't know why he cared, but he wanted to know.

Ran wanted to find Ash, but the thing was – he just didn't know where to start.

Returning to the palace, he finally put his princely heritage to good use. He used all of his power to drag out whatever information he could get from the townsfolk on the young man, which was surprisingly little, considering the effect that he'd had on them. His parents were taken aback by Ran's sudden lack of inertia, and wondered what had drove their son into this flurry of action and what were his ties to this young man?

After two days of investigating the entire population of Dein, Ran sat on his windowsill in a position very much like Ash's on the cliff, but adapted for his circumstance, an elbow bent on the knee cocked up as he massaged his brow with his hand, trying hard to soothe away the headache that was welling.

How can anyone _not_ know anything about him! Damn it Ash! Who _are_ you! and the answer to his question, would come sooner then he'd expected; for what Fate had in store for him, would be a cruel, cruel surprise.

¦¦¦

Ooh! I couldn't resist shoving in a twist! XD

Dragonfly

x


	5. Revelations Surprises Part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: Thank you all for your support! –smiles- Ah, sorry if this chapter is really, well, strange. I have to apologise, if writers were given a creative license like a driver's license – mine would have been taken away by now TT But! '_Finally' _Omi makes his appearance! XD

¦¦¦

The royalty of Lakinar were planning to visit Dein – when an unexpected visitor showed up on their doorstep, a visitor that they hadn't seen for a _very_ long time. The King and Queen face-faulted and their daughter fainted. Finally, after ten years – their prodigal son had finally returned with only: "Hi mum and dad! Hey sis! Long time no see!" as a greeting. They thought that they were going to faint from embarrassment. He still hadn't changed.

So now, their visit was on solely joyous terms, triumphant almost. No longer were they trying to marry their daughter Selina off to the ridiculously closed off Ran Fujimiya, they had their eldest son back, Selina's younger brother by two years. They didn't need to marry her off anymore – their son would be the one to marry. The family's title was saved, a bond could be made between Dein and Lakinar, but only via paper, not blood, which was not as strong.

Ran waited in the foyer with his parents, yawning his boredom when a trumpet sounded from the watchtower, signalling the neighbouring royalty's arrival. His parents jumped to their feet, Ran stayed behind as he watched their majesties drift in, and then the pretty Selina, but then – dramatically shrouded in shadows at the rear was the son that they had just recovered, proclaiming his return the King ushered him forward, beaming all the while and Ran's parents gasped at the beauty of the boy before them and Ran felt winded at the sheer recognition of the boy.

"Ash!" he asked aloud as he leapt off his chair as if he'd been electrocuted.

The boy cocked his head to one side, squinting as if trying to remember the Prince.

"Ash? Is this the boy that you were looking for?" his parents asked and he could only nod.

"So you mean that it was _you_ who kidnapped our beloved Omi!" King Shuichi (Sorry – couldn't resist –shrugs-) of Lakinar exclaimed, appalled, and Ash, no _Omi_, visibly paled.

"Wait! Father! I -!" he tried to explain, only to be cut off by his enraged father.

"I thought you were above this Toyo!" (I don't know the names of Ran's parents!)

"I did _not_ kidnap your son Shuichi!" King Toyo argued fervently while their wives chattered obliviously on the thrones, like the best of friends, a great contrast to their bickering husbands, resembling short-tempered school kids in the playground, picking a fight with one another.

"Look – I -!" every time Omi tried to explain, he was overrode by his fuming father until he could take no more. "I WASN'T KIDNAPPED! I CAME HERE OF MY OWN ACCORD _AFTER_ I ESCAPED THOSE WHO KIDNAPPED ME!" Omi yelled at the top of his lungs, such action that was so uncouth and unheard of coming from the 'angelic' boy, instantly shut up the two disputing men.

Ran's jaw hung in shock. He never thought that Ash could act like that! Wait no… it was _Omi_. Omi… Wait – that name sounds familiar! He frowned a bit more. _Wait! Omi Tsukiyono! _He looked Ash up and down. _The prince that disappeared a decade ago! Snatched away from under his parents' noses!_ He couldn't believe it. He knew that Selina had a brother, and that he'd gone missing ten years ago too… but they just never talked about him anymore. However, it wasn't something that you'd easily forget.

_He was only eight… I wonder what he'd gone through…_

"OK?" Omi looked to his father almost piercingly, who only dumbly nodded, still in shock. Everything was silent. Even the mothers had halted their conversations. Everybody was looking at the young man, who now gave himself a small shake and reverted back to his old, happy disposition. "Now – I believe that we're here to sign a peace treaty after all, aren't we? There's no sense in us arguing about it now, I'm here. No one needs to be unjustly blamed anymore," he smiled, for he knew that all the fighting had begun because of his disappearance for his father had missed his eldest son so much that he had been verging on paranoia, trying so hard to find his 'little boy'. It was touching, but his father tended to act rashly for his own good; pointing the finger of blame at the closest person; who just happened to be the King of Dein.

"Yes," Shuichi quietly obliged in nothing more than a squeak as he quickly signed his signature on the peace treaty before handing it to Toyo. "You – you've really grown up haven't you?" he asked softly, hinted pride embedded deep into his voice as he stepped forward and patted his son on the back. "You're a man Omi, a real man."

"Thank you father," he smiled up at him, and Ran couldn't believe that this was the same man he'd been _talking_ to just three days ago. That man had been so cheerful and energetic, sure – Omi was still like that, but he was no longer without abandon. As a Prince, he had to carry on the Tsukiyono line, he bore a burden only second to that of the King and Queen. "Shall we depart now?"

"Are there not others that you would like to speak to before we leave son?" Shuichi asked gently, remembering how their son had done nothing but speak of Dein's hospitality when he had come into them as a stranger, and at once Omi perked up.

"Why of course! Thank you for reminding me father!" and at once he raced out of the room and from the balcony, the others he left behind, watched as he emptied the carriage they had come in of its treasures and instantly ran into the inn – not even asking for help, where there were instant cries of: "ASH! YOU'RE BACK! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN! WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Shuichi and Klia smiled softly and squeezed the other's hand that they held, happy that their young son had managed to make so many friends due to his un-princely façade. "That's our little boy," they sighed with pride and Selina grinned from ear-to-ear. "You go little brother!" she whispered happily, standing in between Ran's parents and her own, with Ran at the far side, watching from afar.

_So Omi… I wasn't the only one playing masquerade three days ago…_

¦¦¦

-cowers quietly- Well, uh… I'm going to go hide now! XD I don't actually know _when _Omi was kidnapped, but... in my original story, my own character was also kidnapped, which just happened to coincide so well that I had to include it; and about Omi's sister, I don't know much about her, so uh, Selina will have to do for now. Sorry guys!

Dragonfly

x


	6. Revelations Surprises Part 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: I just re-read through most of the story lol; and hopefully, I've corrected the mistakes! Chapter 5 was so full of them! Lol Wow! Thank you for all your reviews! ¦smile¦ And karin1004, I oh so nearly left the 10 years ago part for the next chapter lol XD but I hope the reason isn't too… strange. I was just a bit surprised at how well my original story seemed to fit with Weiss ¦laughs¦ I only had to change the characters!

¦¦¦

_So Omi… I wasn't the only one playing masquerade three days ago…_ Ran didn't know why, but he smiled at that thought. _So… you're not as innocent or dumb as you seem. 'Wonder Boy' – you're really living up to that name, y'know? Nobody has ever managed to surprise me as much as you have, and now that you're back – I don't know what to do… what to say, and for this feeling – I hate you_ Ran sighed softly as he leant against the wall, arms folded and Toyo regarded him with disdain, shaking his head sadly, but Ran just ignored him.

He kept himself detached from the conversation that followed, knowing that his father would question him later about his need to find Ash, a.k.a Prince Omi of Lakinar, the Prince of the second most prominent country in all of the Fore Realm. The only other being that existed whose beauty could match Ran's. Well – he did… until the subject of marriage came up; but this time – he was not its target.

"My Omi is engaged to that lovely little Princess of Baymoth," cooed Omi's mother proudly as she smiled her contentment at that predicament, and Ran, who'd been drinking his ice tea, inadvertently choked and spluttered. "My dear Ran – whatever's the matter?" his own mother, Minami, queried with a raised bow as he had involuntarily adverted their attention to himself.

"I – I – I was thinking about something else, and wasn't paying mind to what I was doing," he lied, wincing at the uncharacteristic stutter in his reply that he knew his company would certainly note.

"O-o-kay," his mother shook her head as she turned away and continued to chatter with Klia and Selina while Toyo and Shuichi entertained themselves with a quick few rounds of cards; while the women, despite their chatting, had to keep an eye on them to make sure that the temperamental men did not kill each other while they were having a 'friendly' match for without Omi there, there was no moderator for the arguments – and dissipating tension was Omi's natural talent as well as stopping fights.

"Ash – I mean Omi's getting married?" he asked again, ten minutes later and the women all turned to face him, eyebrows quirked again as if asking: "And what's it to you?" he didn't know what reason to give. "What? I'm curious. I didn't know that he was already lined up for anything since he had just been recovered so soon," he lied, winging it through every sentence.

"And why does that matter Ran?" Minami questioned.

"It doesn't. Like I said before – I'm curious."

"Obviously it matters otherwise you would not have bothered resurrecting the topic that had been dealt with ten minutes ago," his mother returned sagely, and Ran could feel himself blush ever so slightly, while fighting hard to keep it from escalating especially at his mother's next words: "Why Ran? Is it because you _like_ him?" Klia and Selina laughed behind their hands, enjoying Ran's torture. The Ice Prince was finally beginning to break! And who would've thought that it was all because of their little Omi? That only made the breaking even sweeter. It was cruel – but Fate wanted to be a cruel bitch to the Ice Prince. She felt that he deserved it for his heartlessness.

"NO! Ugh!" Ran cried in disgust. "Forget it!" he quickly got up and exited the room; and who should he bump into but the prince in question! "Grr! Watch where you're going!" he shouted before seeing who he'd collided into as he picked himself up off the floor, but immediately regretted it when he heard a shy: "I'm sorry." At once his eyes widened. "Ash? I – I mean Omi?"

"Sorry – who are you?" Omi asked him, looking up at him with wide puppy-like eyes that looked so adorable that it was almost criminal. Ran felt his heart skip a beat and he wanted to kick himself.

"Do you remember Aaron?" Omi nodded until his eyes suddenly widened in understanding. "Yea… I'm him," he winced, preparing himself for a whirlwind of maliciousness, only to be surprised when Omi smiled up at him.

"Hello again," he greeted pleasantly. "So – how have you been?" Ran couldn't believe it. He wanted to hit his head against the wall.

"How can you be so – so _nice_!" he demanded at once, the only question he really wanted to ask the boy since he had gotten stuck in his head three days ago, and Omi had the decency to look genuinely taken aback.

"How can I be so nice? Um…" he looked to the floor. "Because someone has to be," he whispered softly, and for once – he wasn't his usual happy self and Ran once more instantly regretted having said something, something that he wished that he could take back – just to be able to see Omi smile a real smile again, something that he'd never felt before for anybody else; but still he simply refused to acknowledge the blatant truth. "Someone has to be otherwise we'd all drown in our sorrows and life would be pointless. Happiness keeps a person strong and helps them to keep going."

_Whoa… I didn't know that Omi could be so… deep_ Ran was sincerely taken aback. "Uh… Omi – listen… I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to… um… make you…" he was uncomfortable – that was easy to see as the older prince shifted his feet uneasily. "Upset. I guess you've been through a lot – after all, for 10 years you've been held captive and nobody's heard of you," he whispered. "May I ask – what happened? During those ten years? I mean – it wasn't a normal kidnapping… there was no ransom or anything…"

He saw Omi shiver, and heard him sniffle and at once he knew that he was crying. _Oh gods!_ He wanted to kick himself as he held the boy at arm's length, his head was bowed; but he didn't need to see his eyes to know that tears were flowing especially when one slid down the younger prince's face. "Oh gods… I'm so sorry Omi, please… please stop crying…" he pleaded for the first time in his life, but Omi just continued to quietly sob. "Omi – please…"

"I-it was horrible," he whispered softly. "They made me…" (A/N: You have no idea how tempted I was to stop it here! Lol but… it seemed kind of _wrong_ lol) on second thoughts – maybe Ran didn't want to know, but it was too late to stop Omi now, who was sobbing harder now and even more uncharacteristically than his earlier outburst concerning Omi's marriage proposal, he pulled the boy into an embrace and let him cry upon him. "They made me work so hard – forced me to… forced me to kill," at this Ran physically stiffened. "I – I'm so sorry… I didn't want to! But they made me!" he sobbed, and Ran tightened his hold on him protectively.

¦¦¦

Ah… that wasn't too bad… eh heh… almost finished now! ¦soft smile¦

Dragonfly

x


	7. Happily Ever After lol

Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz – you'd know about it –winks-

Note: Ok! Here it is! The last instalment TT Anyway, thank you everybody that's reviewed! Thanks for all your support, especially you karin1004! Thanks for seeing me through the entire story! Sorry 'bout keeping you waiting for too long though! Lol –glomp- It was fun writing this; and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it too!

¦¦¦

"Sh… it's ok Omi – nobody's going to force you into anything anymore, ok?" Ran whispered soothingly, surprising himself with that ability that he never knew he had as he run his hand up and down the younger boy's length to calm him. "I promise, ok? I'll keep you safe. I won't be a jerk to you anymore, ok?" I'll _be your knight in shining armour Omi… I promise_ Ran added on silently.

"R-really?" the other boy stuttered, hopefully.

"Really," Ran affirmed with an uncharacteristic smile. The Deinan Prince never knew that meeting this young, even if troubled boy would change his life as much as he had. In a mere day – he had been broken by Omi 'Ash' Tsukiyono.

"Th-thank you Ran," he sniffled as he nuzzled against him, sending pleasant shivers down Ran's entire, well-toned frame. "Thank you," his voice was clearer now as he looked up, not even bothered by their proximity and Ran was peering straight down into the boy's beautiful azure orbs and before Ran knew it – he was bending down to press his lips gently against Omi's, who didn't even struggle, but kissed back with equal fervour.

After the need for air became too much to ignore, Ran pulled away, and quickly apologised, stepping away – only to be caught by the wrist by a now, slightly smiling Omi, whose eyes were now dry. "Don't be," he spoke warmly as he locked their fingers together. "I – I feel the same way too," he smiled as he stepped back into Ran's gladly waiting arms. The Ice Prince was no more, the ice that had surrounded Ran's heart; he couldn't believe it had been so easily penetrated by the warm-hearted, assassin-turned man in his arms. _You really are amazing, you know that Omi?_ He thought as he smiled down at him.

"But – you're getting married soon to that puny Baymoth princess," Ran frowned momentarily and Omi shook his head against Ran's chest.

"Mum and dad… they won't force me into it – besides, they wanted a blood peace treaty; they'll get one, between you and me, even if it's one that they don't expect," he grinned up at the older prince, who kissed him again softly, only to find that they had a little audience when they begun to clap, and guiltily they looked at their parents and Omi's sister, but didn't spring apart – willing to bear whatever was thrown at them now.

"It's ok Omi – you have my blessing," Shuichi smiled, only concerned for the happiness of his beloved son, not caring whether or not his gender preference was in the 'norm' or not, for though he may be rash and short-tempered, he was a very loving father (A/N: I'm guessing this!).

"And you have mine Ran – at least you have finally warmed up to someone," Toyo also beamed, while their wives were crying tears of joy and begun to immediately plan a spectacular wedding along with Selina who was grinning now like the cat who'd gotten an entire factory full of cream, screaming: "Yea! Go for it little brother!" once more, but with much more enthusiasm than before.

Omi blushed but returned to nuzzling Ran, who smiled, a feat that he knew he would become more familiar with the more time he spent with Omi – which would be a hell of a lot more time.

So maybe Fate wasn't that nasty to Ran, but it was only because Lady Fate was also hooked to the little beauty known only as Omi 'Ash' Tsukiyono. Besides, Ran, in the end, became just like one of those everyday fairytale princes – handsome, wealthy and kind-hearted, like his lover, so the only twist in this tale – is that it's shounen-ai! XD

¦¦¦

Whew! All done now! Bet you guys are glad, ne? Xp Well, hope it wasn't too bad! XD Hope to see more AyaxOmi in the future though!

Dragonfly

x


End file.
